The Odd Couple
by Inkina Hikari
Summary: One of the many scenerios for how Vegeta and Bulma got together...
1. Feelings

Author's Note: I want to say that I do not own any of these characters AT ALL. They all belong to the genius mind of Akira Toriyama May he rest in peace and FuniMation. So don't sue me!!  
  
Author's Comment: I'm thinking of writing the second half for this, but you gotta do the review thing so that way I know what you think! ^.^  
  
"Woman! Where's my breakfast?" It was the usual everyday routine. Vegeta had been up, training, for hours in the gravity chamber out back, and now he was starving. So in he comes, slamming the door behind him and yelling at the top of his lungs for Bulma to come down and make him breakfast, even though it never tasted good. Bulma, on the other hand, was still getting dressed, and had been for two hours. "Oh, Yamcha just loves it when I wear this one!" She said, holding a little outfit up in front of her, it was the one she wore at the World's Martial Arts Tournament that he, Goku, and Krillin all competed in. Of course, since that was a long time ago and it was baggy on her then, it fit her form snuggly. So after putting it on, and fixing her hair, it had been another hour that passed by, and Vegeta was actually considering making his own food. As she made it down the stairs and entered the kitchen, she saw the angry Saiyan sitting at the table, his arms folded against his chest. "Woman! Where have you been? I'm starving. Don't you know I'm the Prince of Saiyans?" "Oh shut up you stupid monkey. Make breakfast yourself, I'm going out with Yamcha." "That baka idiot again?" he said this with a slight laugh at the end. "Yes, and for your information, Yamcha is great, at least he respects me and calls me by my name; which, this may shock you, is not Woman, it is Bulma..vegetable head." "Yeah, well my name is not vegetable." Just as he was saying that the doorbell rang, making Bulma squeal with delight, Vegeta grumbling. Bulma headed towards the front door, but before she knew it Vegeta was in front of her and had her by the shoulders. He didn't look happy at all. "Woman, either you cook my food or I'll blow that baka into the next dimension!" She hesitated, knowing Vegeta he would do just that. "Okay, okay. Just let me talk to Yamcha first." He reluctantly let go, as he headed back into the kitchen. "Why do you let him do that to you baby? You're better then that." "Oh Yamcha!" was all she could say. Quickly she made her way back into the kitchen. Several minutes passed and Bulma was still in the kitchen, and Yamcha was extremely bored hanging around in the living room. Looking out one of the large front windows he saw a very attractive young woman walk by, being Yamcha he headed out the door and was attached to her in a flash. Another several minutes went by before Bulma returned, only to see Yamcha missing. "Whyyyyyy! Why does he always do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" "Woman! What are you yelling about now? Your ear piercing scream is driving me insane!" she heard Vegeta yell. She cried out in an even higher pitched yell, making Vegeta cover his sensitive ears. Getting even angrier then earlier he left the kitchen and went into the room with Bulma, rolling his eyes. "Woman, get over that baka." She glared over at him, hate in her eyes, the tears welling up. "This is all your fault you stupid tailless baka monkey!" With that she ran out the door and headed straight into the busy road. Her hands were over her face as she cried, cars honking left and right. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears and screamed out, seeing the speeding car heading right for her. Just as it was about to run her down she realized she was no longer in the street but in her front yard, and in someone's arms. She looked up, expecting to see Yamcha's face, but saw none other then Vegeta's smirk plastered across his face. As he carried her into the house Yamcha came out from hiding behind a bush. He'd seen it all, and was becoming extremely jealous, no one touched his girl. Beginning to power up, Yamcha was ready to go in there and tear Vegeta to shreds, but decided against it, Vegeta was much too powerful. But it didn't matter, Yamcha had a plan, and it would work. He turned and walked away, laughing slightly.  
  
"Woman! Where is my food?" Vegeta yelled. It had been a month since Vegeta saved Bulma's life, and everything was going just the same as it always had. As Vegeta sat at the table, waiting for his dinner, Bulma came down the stairs and put on a jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm going to Master Roshi's for a party." She replied. He groaned. "Well, you better make me my dinner first." "I will not! You're welcome to come you know, but I'm not making you any food, there will be plenty at his house." Vegeta groaned again. "I don't want to be stuck around all of those baka idiots, but if it's the only way to get food, then I'm going." "Okay well let's go...ah!" In a flash they were in the air, Vegeta carrying Bulma. "You know, we could have just taken a capsule car." She grumbled. "Hush woman, do you think I'm enjoying this?" actually he kind of was. "It's just faster." Lately he had been watching Bulma, keeping an eye on her, though he wouldn't admit it even to himself. He didn't like Yamcha, now more then ever. Only a few minutes later he was gently setting Bulma down onto the island, looking around to see Goku smiling stupidly and waving at the both of them. "Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta!" "Kakkarot." was all he grumbled out. "Yamcha!" Bulma said happily, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe she still hadn't gotten over that baka idiot. Vegeta watched as the two walked into the house, seeing no one was paying any attention, he slunk in after them. "Bulma. I have something very important to say to you." Bulma smiled happily as she looked up at Yamcha, thinking, 'This is it he's going to pop the question!'. "Yes Yamcha?" she asked dreamily. "Well.I've been thinking.maybe, we should see other people." "What? You're dumping me? But." she yelled. "I'm sorry Bulma. But it'd be for the best." Suddenly she burst out crying, sobbing uncontrollably, when Vegeta walked over. By now she had already sunk to the floor and her head was in her hands. Seeing Vegeta, Yamcha grabbed Bulma's arm and attempted to get her up. "Let her go." Vegeta said in an angry and disturbingly serious tone. Yamcha only glared at him and pulled Bulma, unwillingly, to her feet. Already Vegeta had begun to power up. "I said, let." "Stop, Vegeta. Please, stop." Bulma said while wiping away some tears. Amazingly he did as she said and stood in a normal position. "Yamcha.leave. Or I might just change my mind about stopping Vegeta." He opened his mouth to say something but walked away instead, still somewhat shocked about what had just happened. As soon as Yamcha was outside Bulma began to cry again. "All I ever wanted was a prince in shining armor. Am I that bad of a person for that to be too much to ask? I wish you would have let that car hit me.all I wanted was a prince." She sobbed. "I'm a prince." He replied back to her. She looked up at him and began to cry even more, though she leaned into him, crying on his chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. He pushed her back slightly, causing her to look up again. Seeing her face so sad he couldn't help but wipe away her tears, keeping his index finger on her cheek. They both began to lean together, their eyes closed, when the door flung open, Goku smiling dumbly and not having a clue of what was going on. "Hey, Vegeta, Bulma! Food!" and with that he ran right back outside. The two of them immediately let go of one another, turning away and laughing slightly. "I'll go out there first so they don't think we were in here together." Bulma said, Vegeta nodding in agreement. That night as they flew home, Bulma shed one last tear, letting it shimmer away in the starry night. Landing on the front porch of Capsule Corp. Bulma hurriedly unlocked the front door and the two of them walked into complete darkness. As soon as the door shut Bulma spun around, grabbing Vegeta's arm. "I don't want to be alone tonight, please don't leave me alone." She pleaded. Looking at him, her eyes having adjusted to the darkness, she could see his eyes focused on her as he whispered back to her. "I won't." 


	2. Revealed

2 Months Later  
  
"Woman! Where on Earth is my breakfast?" Vegeta yelled from his usual seat at the table in the kitchen. He had no idea of where Bulma was and didn't care that the past few days she had been rather sick. Meanwhile, upstairs, Bulma was washing her face and shaking slightly. She looked at her pale face in the mirror and brushed back her sweat-soaked hair. Leaning against the wall in the bathroom she heard Vegeta calling her name and muttered to herself.  
  
"Doesn't he ever quit? I've been so sick lately yet he never gives me a break." She sighed and looked back into the mirror. "I wonder why I've been so sick.maybe it's, no.no that's not it." She laughed slightly and then stopped. "Oh no.it is." Bulma began to cry uncontrollably, from fear, from happiness, and from disgust. How could she have let this happen? She was so caught up in emotions that night she completely forgot about what could happen. As she sobbed she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Bulma? Bulma dear are you okay?" it was her father's voice; sounding half concerned and half out of it as usual.  
  
"Yeah dad.I'm fine." Bulma replied while wiping away her tears. She opened the door and smiled, hugging her father tightly. "I'm going to go shopping, tell Mom I have to talk to her when she gets a chance okay?" Her father nodded but didn't have anything to say. Bulma went shopping as much as she could so he figured it was just a normal thing. Almost running down the stairs she grabbed her purse and headed for the front door, ignoring Vegeta's calls for her to come back and make him his food before she went anywhere. "Make your own breakfast Vegeta! I've got shopping to do!" and with that she slammed the door in his face and rummaged through her purse, pulling out a case with several capsules in it. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the road she pulled out one with two blue stripes on it and threw it onto the road. A small capsule car appeared and she jumped in; speeding off towards the mall area.  
  
"That woman.she's not going anywhere until I get my food!" Vegeta growled to himself. Angry, he blasted the door off and ran out into the front yard. Seeing Bulma already driving away he flew after her. In the blink of an eye he was in front of the car; hands placed on the hood, making two dents in it, and causing her to stop. This also caused several other cars to stop suddenly and crash into one another. Vegeta's face did not look happy and Bulma's wasn't so pleasant either.  
  
"Vegeta, let go of the car now." She said sternly. Vegeta just gave her an evil 'what do you think you're doing?' look. "Vegeta, I said let go."  
  
"No.you didn't make me my breakfast. Now get back there and cook it like you're supposed to!" he yelled at her furiously. By now a rather large crowd had gathered nearby and was watching the two fight.  
  
"VEGETA LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES FOR A KID!" she growled at him, yelling so loud everyone around could hear clearly.  
  
"What do you mean you're shopping for clothes for a kid? There aren't any kids that we know except for Kakkorot's wimpy son and his mother buys him enough fruity clothes as it is." It still hadn't quite hit him yet that Bulma could possibly be talking about one that wasn't born yet.  
  
"Geeze Vegeta, are you that stupid? Heh.stupid question.VEGETA I'M PREGNANT OKAY! And it's all your fault. Now let go of the car so I can buy some clothes for our unborn child!" Vegeta just stared at her blankly. He let go of the car and Bulma went speeding on; flying past him and an angry look on her face. Vegeta just stood in the middle of the road, jaw dropped open and his eyes wide. Was she telling the truth? Oh no she had to be.that's why she had been so sick lately. He cursed under his breath several times and then flew away quickly. Meanwhile, as the group of spectators all looked around and talked to one another Krillin stood in the front, the same expression on his face as on Vegeta's. Right away he took off into the air; he had to tell everyone what he heard as soon as possible. 


	3. Understanding not finished

"Guys you will never guess what I just heard!" Krillin landed roughly at Master Roshi's Island and ran into the house. Surprisingly almost everyone was there, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Launch, and Tien. Each of them looked over to him as he burst in; looking quite flustered.  
  
"Calm down Krillin before you hurt yourself, now what is it that you heard?" Master Roshi asked while Launch brought Krillin some water. He explained to them the whole scene with Vegeta and Bulma, and how Bulma yelled that she was pregnant. None of them were really smart enough to think it was possible Vegeta got Bulma pregnant, and Gohan didn't understand it at all. Yamcha, however, began to assume something and was getting furious. Yeah so what if they weren't going out? Bulma was HIS woman and Vegeta had gotten her pregnant. Quickly Yamcha got up and began to leave.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha, where you going?" Goku asked.  
  
"Out." Yamcha said, already flying away.  
  
As the angry Yamcha flew quickly through the air, it wasn't long before he had found himself standing in front of the Capsule Corp.; looking at it with furious determination, as if he were trying to move it with his mind. Just as he was getting the courage to walk in and find Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince came out himself. Meeping, Yamcha jumped quickly into a nearby bush and hid himself so that Vegeta wouldn't manage to notice him, though it was stupid because Vegeta could have easily tracked his energy. Either way he hoped this would work.  
  
As Vegeta exited the Capsule Corp. he looked around for a moment before stopping and facing the bush Yamcha was in. Again the human meeped and tried to hide deeper into the bush, but as the Saiyan approached he didn't think there would be anything he could do. Watching as the white gloved hand came down towards him he shut his eyes tightly and got ready to be grabbed and then beaten to death.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma suddenly called out, "Vegeta! Grrr.what are you doing? Help me take this stuff inside."  
  
Vegeta suddenly snapped his head in that direction and groaned, leaving Yamcha to sigh in relief.  
  
"Woman! What madness have you gone through? This is enough to keep a thousand babies clothed and fed for a million years.it's just ONE kid, I know it'd be half Saiyan but still!" Vegeta continued to groan as he picked up the entire load and began to carry it inside as if it were nothing.  
  
"You could at least call me Bulma considering I'm carrying your child! I don't think it would like to hear its father calling its mother WOMAN constantly," she was growling as the two walked inside, leaving Yamcha relieved yet still angry. 


End file.
